The subject matter disclosed herein relates to tamper detection in a utility meter.
Utility meters that measure utility consumption may enable a utility provider, such as an electricity provider, to monitor a consumer's use of the utility. In some instances, utility meters are read manually, which can be costly, inefficient, and subject to errors. In some instances, utility providers may remotely monitor utility meters via a communications network. In such cases, a technician of the utility provider may physically access the utility meter to perform maintenance on the meter or to make adjustments to one or more operational parameters of the utility meter, for example. Thus, the utility meter may include a removable cover to facilitate physical access to the utility meter. Unfortunately, in certain situations, an unauthorized person may attempt to remove the cover to physically access the utility meter, in an attempt to alter utility consumption data or to restore the utility to a residence that has not paid for the utility, for example. Accordingly, certain utility meters may be subject to tampering or unauthorized use.